Cedric Morris
Cedric Morris (セドリック・モリス, Sedorikku Morisu) is Gerald Walker's personal valet and also his most trusted bodyguard. He currently lives in the Raven Castle. Gerald sent Cedric to Japan to watch on his younger half-brother Takumi Usui. Appearance Cedric is a very tall and muscular young man with ochre colored hair with one small stand in front of his face and ochre eyes. He is considered to be quite attractive by the staff of Maid Latte. He wears a business suit with a tie, but when he was in Japan Gerald made him wear a ninja suit. He resembles his father very much. Cedric has a very good physical condition, as he is speedy and persistent. Also, has an exceptional hearing. Personality Cedric is quick-witted and his skills are on par with Takumi Usui's and is extremely persistent and devoted to fulfilling Gerard's orders, no matter how ridiculous they are. Cedric is very loyal and devoted to Gerald and cares for him and his health. Cedric is agile and talented as shown when he was able to win the race to Takumi and Misaki Ayuzawa, reaching before them without even sweating. Despite being assigned to spy on Usui, he is not very inconspicuous and frequently called out of hiding when Usui or others point out where he is. He is serious, mature and rational. Cedric also keeps a nonchalant expression in almost all cases. He is a calm, patient and a collected young man. Cedric is outspoken as he sincerely says to Misaki, though he knew her for only a few days, that he despises her. He also seems to be quite respectful and apologetic as he later apologizes to her, mentioning, however, that that were his true feelings. Also, Cedric is very loyal to his family and its precepts. Background Gilbert Morris (Cedric's father) is the head butler of the Walker family and he is also the butler of Richard Rachester (Gerald Walker's grandfather). Cedric apparently knew Gerard since they were young. Plot Cedric makes his debut during Gerald's meeting with Misaki Ayuzawa and later Takumi Usui. Outside the building, Cedric is waiting for Gerald. He comes and appoints Cedric to spy on Takumi and leaves for hospital, though Cedric seems reluctant.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 51 Later, Takumi squeeze Misaki's hand and offers to see her home. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 52 page 2 Cedric is seen outside the room, keeping a close eye on him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 52 Page 3 Takumi notifies him that he is sending his “friend” home and Cedric follows them all through the way. Takumi asks Misaki to have a race with him, and the looser will have to treat a can of juice. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 52 page 5 After they run and reach the station, Misaki is shocked to see that Cedric reached even before them, and didn't even sweat.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 52 Page 7 Misaki buys a can of juice for Takumi, as she lost the race. He whispers something to himself, saying that the can should be shaken 100 times before drinking. Misaki wonders if he is talking to Cedric, who is far away. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 52 page 12 After they walk a little distance, Cedric picks up the can and starts shaking it, much to Misaki's surprise, because this proved that he was able to hear the entire conversation even from such a distance.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 52 page 13-14 After this, Cedric arrives at the place where Gerald is staying, inquiring about his health and injury. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 52 page 17 Gerald comments and makes fun of Cedric’s appearance at first, and then asks about Takumi.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 52 page 18 Later, Misaki spots Cedric, dressed as a Ninja, and is speechless. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 52 page 31 At school, Misaki asks Takumi if he was able to gain any information from Cedric, unfortunately, he had no progress. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 2 Takumi tells her that all he says is “Nin-Nin”. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 3 However, Cedric seems reluctant and unhappy about his appearance, as it stands out too much. He recalls that Gerald made him wear ithe Ninja outfit for fun. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 4 In the classroom, Hinata Shintani and the others notice that Misaki is no where to be seen. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 5 Little do they know that Misaki is trying to obtain some secrets from Cedric, to an extent where she even hides in the toilet, waiting for him. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 7 Sakura Hanazono and Shizuko Kaga arrive, telling Misaki that after the cooking class, they smell like garlic. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 9 Misaki suddenly thinks of an idea, about using the “Home Economics preparation Room” as a trap for Cedric.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 10 Takumi asks Misaki about her plans, and she explains that if the garlic smell is attached to Cedric, then it will be easily for her to find him when he is hiding. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 11 However, this plan turns out to be a failure. Takumi notices that now the Moron trio have also joined forces with Hinata, and are asking Misaki to allow them to search for the enemy as well. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 12 Hinata uses his extraordinary nose and is able to spot Cedric hiding above the ceilings Misaki uses the opportunity and tells Hinata and The Moron Trio that there is a suspicious guy at school who can escape very quickly. She asks them to help her in finding him, and they quickly agree. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 13 Hinata assures Misaki that he will definitely catch the stranger. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 14 Hinata and The Moron Trio search for Cedric all over the place, and he escapes every time they spot him. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 18 While escaping, Cedric comes by the window of the Student council room, speechless as he spots Sōtarō Kanō undressing Shōichirō Yukimura. He leaves the next moment. Sōtarō wonders if he got the wrong idea, as he was only trying to get rid of a spider that crawled under Shōichirō's shirt. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 19 Sōtarō even tries to hypnotize Cedric to make him forget everything that he saw, however, he fails due to Cedric’s speed. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 20 The next thing Cedric sees is Takumi undressing Shōichirō, which leaves him clueless. Takumi informs Shōichirō that the spider has escaped.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 21 While heading back, Misaki whispers something to Takumi and leaves. Takumi calls out for Cedric and asks him if he would like to have an evening meal Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 22, and much to his surprise, Takumi takes him to Maid Latte. The Maids welcome him, and everyone is very excited to see the foreigner, especially Erika and Satsuki Hyōdō. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 Page 23 Subaru, who is fluent in English, seems to be impressed as Cedric says “Nin-Nin”. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 24 Misaki wonders that even though she tried to many methods to make him talk, Cedric didn’t even flinch, however, she has no intentions of giving up. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 25 Cedric continues to glare at Misaki as she serves the customers. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 26.The next day at school, Misaki warns Takumi to take care of himself, as he is always careless. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 27 He smiles, pats her, and reassures her that he will be cautious, and advices the same to her. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 28 In the Student Council Room, Misaki tries to think of some other plans, when Cedric suddenly appears in front of herKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 Page 29, and pointing his finger towards her, he says, “I’ll tell you only one thing... I hate you. If you don’t want to get hurt, then stay away from us.” Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 page 30-31 And from what it seems, Misaki has no intentions of doing that, and accepts the challenge without any second thought. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 53 Page 32 Everyone at Takumi's class wonders why Misaki has been coming to their class since morning. She asks Takumi to come with her, and the two of them are seen talking about Cedric. Misaki recalls the incident about yesterday, when Cedric confessed his hatred towards her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 3-4 Before they can talk any further, Cedric interrupts them by throwing a “Ninja shuriken” of rubber at Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 Page 6 Relying on his nose, Hinata leads the Moron Trio to the council room, and they find Misaki dodging therest of Cedric's attacks with a killing aura surrounding her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 Page 7 Later, Cedric is seen talking with Gerald on phone, and Gerald states that he must be having fun.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 15 He further says that no matter how much Takumi resists, this is for his own good. When Cedric tells him that he actually dressed as a ninja, Gerald demands for a photo. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 16 And after seeing it, he sends a mail, stating that he is very fortunate to have someone like him Cedric who lets him to tease him that much. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 17 Misaki is helping out at the café even though its late, and much to her surprise, Cedric arrives and apologizes for saying such rude words to her earlier. However, he admits that that were his true feelings. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 19 He tells Misaki, that as a butler at the Walker Family, the Morris Family has developed three precepts. First, to serve at the best of their abilities without being agitated, no matter the circumstances, Second, to maintain dignity appropriate to their social standings and third, to pledge their loyalty to only one master.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 20 He states that he is not a ‘butler’ yet, as he holds the position of Gerald’s valet and nothing else. He also reveals that he is familiar with the reason why Misaki works at Maid Latte.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 21, calling her completely unequal and inappropriate for Takumi. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 22 Misaki asks him if he is not being selfish, because they have ignored him until now.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 22-23 However, she is speechless as Cedric tells her that Takumi has now distanced himself from her. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 23 Both of them are shocked as Takumi arrives, and says Cedric, “You speak as if you understand me completely”. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 23-24 He pulls Misaki towards him, noticing that she is wondering about what Cedric just said. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 25, and asks her if she wants to be punished. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 26 He then tells Cedric that he has no intentions of leaving because he has a girl by his side who lets him tease her that much, reminding Cedric of Gerald’s mail and his teasing towards him. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 27-28 Cedric leaves, stating that this is going to be a long war and Takumi asks Misaki if she is ready for the punishment, making her yell at him amd call him a perverted outer-space human.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 30 Later, Cedric informs Gerald Walker that he received a notification from Takumi that he is heading to England.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 Page 2 When Takumi arrives at Raven Castle, Cedric welcomes him and leads him to a room. Cedric then asks Takumi if he shall bring him a drink. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 pages 8-9 After this, Gerald and Cedric are then seen talking to Edward Walker, who happily praises Gerald for his work.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 13 Gerald starts coughing, and tells Cedric that he choked himself again. Cedric tells him that he should take care of his health and rest.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 15 Gerald then tells Cedric that he needs his father’s help to keep the duke to his room. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 16 When Gerald confines Takumi in a room, he tells him he doesn't have the time to make Ceddy keep watch here and that he wants him to wait in the room obediently. After leaving the room, Gerald again starts coughing, making Cedric worried. Cedric then runs into Gilbert, his father, and he nods him to enter Takumi's room.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 74 Page 16 During the Raven Castle Festival, when Misaki arrives in England, Gerald and Cedric had found her, to her horror.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 78 Page 13 Since Gerald wants to capture her, Misaki quickly runs away and Cedric is right behind her. Gerald is seen eating a hamburger while watching Cedric and Misaki running.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 78 Page 15 After jumping over roofs and climbing walls with Cedric always being right behind her, Misaki realizes that she can hide somewhere safeKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 78 Page 16 – the women’s room.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 78 Page 17 Tora arranged so that Cedric has to take care of a guest's children, and Misaki manages to escape.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 78 Page 20 Soon, Misaki is cornered by the balcony. With his men, Cedric tells Misaki to give it up.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 78Page 35 Recalling Takumi jumping down before for her, Misaki decides to jump for it rather than give up, leaving Cedric shocked.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 78 Page 36 Later, after the things are cleared up, Gerald seems to be doing some damage control with some socialite people who wanted to meet with Takumi. Cedric tells Gerald that he has a phone callKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 78 Page 22 but it seems to be an alibi because upstairs, Gerald had a coughing fit. Cedric tells him to rest, but Gerald refuses because he still has to calm down the media.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 78 Page 23 During the Christmas, somebody knocks at Takumi's door. Revealed to be Cedric in a Santa costume, Takumi asks if there's anything he needs, and Cedric replies that he have come to deliver a present from Gerald: a leopard bikini brief with a note. As Takumi is speechless, Cedric says he will take his leave. Takumi thanks him for coming all the way from Britain and asks Cedric to pass a message to GeraldKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 82 Page 9: "I don't know if this is all part of your calculations but...I'll play along with you till the end". Then Cedric replies that he will let him know.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 82 Page 10 Relationships Gerald Walker Cedric is Gerald's most trusted bodyguard and apparently, they've been knowing each other from childhood. Gerald calls Cedric "Ceddy" and enjoys teasing him similar to how Takumi makes fun of his acquaintances. He also sends Cedric to watch over Takumi and make sure he does not get too comfortable with Misaki. They seem to get along very well. Cedric goes to Gerald everywhere and they are always seen together. Cedric cares for Gerald beyond his duty, as he worries for his health. He is very loyal and devoted to him. Gerald considers himself very fortunate to have someone like Cedric by his side. He also sees Cedric as a great person. Misaki Ayuzawa He openly dislikes and threatens Misaki, in part because he does not want her to associate with Takumi and the Walker Family and because he believes that maids and butlers are dedicated servants to the distinguished, unlike the pseudo-maids at Maid Latte. Though he understands Misaki's situation, Cedric feels that someone like Misaki is not suited for someone like Takumi. However, he was taken aback by the resemblance on how Gerard treats him as Takumi treats Misaki. Trivia *According to the character profile in the manga: **His special skill is his hearing. **He likes fly fishing. *'Cedric' means "kindly" and "loved". *He is called "Ceddy" by Gerald Walker. *Cedric is fluent in Japanese.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 52 Page 14 * He is the tallest character in the series. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male characters Category:Minor Character Category:walker family Category:Participants of wedding Category:Characters from Britain